Lambda Class Shuttle
Background (wookieepedia) The Lambda-class T-4a shuttle was a standard light utility craft in common use throughout the Imperial military as a transport for troops and high-ranking individuals The Lambda-class T-4a shuttle was designed by former Cygnus Spaceworks employees who were lured away by Sienar Fleet Systems, which promised them high salaries, a portion of future profits, and even personal star yachts. Although these shuttles were primarily manufactured by Sienar, Cygnus was subcontracted to build a more heavily armed military version. The T-4a was the immediate successor of the Theta-class T-2c shuttle, and was first introduced in 19 BBY at some point after the Imperial subjugation of Kashyyyk. The Lambda-class shuttle was used along with the TIE/sh shuttle to transport officers between ships in a fleet. Lower ranking officers usually used the TIE shuttle, while the larger Lambda-class shuttles were reserved for flag officers. The Lambda was also favored by Imperial personnel because it was heavily armed and shielded. Thus, the vehicle class found itself used by key Imperial officials including Darth Vader and even Emperor Palpatine himself. Vader and the Emperor in particular utilized shuttles during instances that required them to make a personal appearance as a means of motivating the troops. These high-ranking officials often converted the cargo space into personal quarters and equipped them with secure HoloNet transceivers directly connected to Imperial Center. Emperor Palpatine's shuttle was equipped with extra shielding, for obvious reasons. It was also rumored that it was equipped with a cloaking device for added protection. Ship Type: Shuttle Class: Lambda Class T-4a Crew: 6 + 20 passengers. Alterante configuration is 8 staterooms. MDC BY LOCATION: Main Hull 1000 Wings and Top Wing 300 Cockpit 400 Engines 450 Weapons 100 Shields 410 per side Armour - Ignores attacks that do 30md points of damage or less. Anything more than 30md applies all damage done. Speed Flying - mach 10 in space, mach 5 in atmosphere with shields on, 850 kph in atmosphere with shields off Range- 2 months without replenishment Hyperdirve - 400 ly per hour, 40 ly per hour on back up system Statistics Length - 20m Cargo - 80 tons with no passengers Cost - na Weapons Weapon - Double Blaster Cannons (3, 2 forward 1 rear) Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 5/50km in space, 2.5/25km in atmosphere Damage - 4d6x10 Rate of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Ammo - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon - Linked Double Laser Cannons Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 5/50km in space, 2.5/25k in atmosphere Damage - 4d6x10 Rate of Fire - equal to guneers attacks Ammo - unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 15 light years. Emergency Beacon has a range of 50 light years LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 months if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 20 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 40 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 80 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 4 000km and can be focused anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. Nav Computer Cockpit POd can serve as an escape pod. COMBAT BONUSES: Use vehicle combat training and combat flying +5% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars trilogy Sourcebook special edition(West End GAmes) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)